Ikuto the Lab Animal
by ShugoCharaPMS
Summary: Amu was taken over by the spirit of a vengeful demon who is commanding her to make a magical elixir. So far she has came up with nothing but failures. She only has one more chance until she is fully taken over...and her next test subject is...IKUTO!
1. Chapter 1: Mad Science is My Fate

**Amu:** Hello there.

**Miki:** What?

**Utau:** ….

**Amu:** I'm at the airport because I'm going to Taiwan! Also, Utau and I aren't talking to reach other. I blocked her on Gmail, too.

**Miki:** Why the heck did you do that?

**Amu:** Because I feel like it.

**Miki:** Whatever. This is our new FanFic story! We don't own Shugo Chara.

**Amu:** By the way, in this one I get to torture Ikuto!

Ikuto the Lab Animal

Normal POV

A drop of sweat dripped down Tadase's forehead as Yaya pinned his wrists and ankles to the circular sheet of metal.

"Are you ready, Tadase?" Rima asked.

Tadase nodded but gulped at the same time.

Across the room, at a cluttered scientists' desk, stood Amu, the mad scientist, and Nagihiko, her 3rd most important assistant.

"Well then…let's start. Amu-sama, we're ready." Nagihiko said to her.

Amu turned around. "I'm still making the elixir." This girl wasn't exactly "Amu", but a devil. Amu was taken over by a devil, which warped her mind and made her like conducting evil assistants on her friends.

The lab was messy, and in one corner lay the corpses of Kairi and Kuukai, both victims of Amu's experiments.

Amu finished the elixir that she was going to use on Tadase and put it in a bottle. It filled only half of the bottle and it was bubbling. The elixir was a mixture of green and gray, sort of a swampy color. Tadase took a look at it and threw up. "Calm down, there. You don't have to be so disgusted. If this elixir doesn't work, then you'll turn into this too!" Yaya told Tadase.

Tadase went pale and Amu walked closer to where he was pinned.

"What are you doing…"

And this was the last thing he said before his flesh was turned into the slimy, swampy substance and all that was left of him was a pile of bones.

"Huh…it didn't work." Amu sighed.

"But it was close, Amu-sama!" Yaya said.

"Not even." Amu sighed again.

She walked to her lab desk and threw a bunch of flasks on the floor, making them shatter.

"This is the 3rd failure…I only have one more chance…I will not fail…"


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting of 2 People

**Amu:** Here you readers go.

**Miki:** …Huh?

**Amu:** Go eat candy or something. I don't have time for you.

**Miki:** Meanie.

**Amu:** We don't own Shugo Chara! (But I really hope we do.)

Ikuto the Lab Animal

Amu's POV

I flopped down on my bed, tired from a day of searching for the next test subject.

"How am I supposed to find the PERFECT test subject under these conditions?" I sighed a deep sigh.

There was a sudden pain in my chest. Maou-sama was getting hungry.

"I want food, Amu. NOW!" I heard his scream from inside my head.

"Yeah, yeah Maou-sama."

I went to eat dinner and Maou-sama kept quiet for the next few hours.

Being possessed by a demon is not easy.

**The next day**

Ikuto's POV

I stared at the map of the town I just moved into and looked up at a white building.

Violin on my back, I slowly walked into the black iron gates of my new school. I think its name is…"Tokebetsu Kagaku Gakuen"…? (Note: Tokubetsu Kagaku Gakuen means "Special Science Academy")

…Why did my middle school teacher send me here?

I walked in, only to see the schoolyard empty.

Except for the girl that's standing under the tree talking to herself.

She looked at me.

I looked at her.

We stared at each other for about 15 minutes and she walked into the school building, not speaking a word.

Awkward.

**Amu:** If I could draw this into a manga and post it online, then I would totally make it like a "miraculous meeting" thing that happens in shoujo manga!

**Miki:** ….no really?

**Amu:** Yeah! But we already post manga online right?

**Miki:** Yep, that's right!

**Together:** Go to ./ to see the manga Amu, Miki, and Utau draw/post online!

**Utau:** Look on December 3rd because there's literally nothing on there right now that's manga. But theres videos, freebies, random pictures…etc.


End file.
